


Go! Princess Precure : The Group Chat

by Royal_Purple_Shield_27



Series: The Pretty Cure Group Chats [1]
Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Implied Relationships, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, for the entire season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Purple_Shield_27/pseuds/Royal_Purple_Shield_27
Summary: Haruka decides to make a group chat with her friends and magical talking creatures. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. The Beginning (of the Nonsense)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction yay!  
> I’ve wanted to write this for a long time, so here it is!  
> Also, spoilers for the entire season.
> 
> Chat Names (at the beginning, at least...)
> 
> Haruka : FlowerPrincess  
> Minami: Minami  
> Kirara : SparkleTwinkle  
> Towa : PhoenixViolinist  
> Yui : Words_of_Hope

**FlowerPrincess created the group chat ‘Princess Squad’.**

**FlowerPrincess added users ‘Minami’, ‘SparkleTwinkle’, ‘PhoenixViolinist’ and ‘Words_of_Hope’ to the group chat ‘Princess Squad’.**

**[Princess Squad]**

**FlowerPrincess :** good morning~!

**Minami :** Yes, good morning, Haruka

**PhoenixViolinist :** I have a phone?

**SparkleTwinkle :** I gave it to you for your birthday, dummy :P

**FlowerPrincess :** Where’s Yui?

**Minami :** Isn’t she  _your_ roommate?

**FlowerPrincess :** uhhhhhh... she wasn’t in the dorm when I woke up...

**SparkleTwinkle :** sounds reaaaaally suspicious (￣^￣)

**FlowerPrincess :** HEY I’M NOT JOKING 。・°°・(＞_＜)

**Minami :** lol

**SparkleTwinkle :** hah Minamin just did a lol

**Minami :** And your point is?

**SparkleTwinkle :** it’s cute (*^▽^*)

**PhoenixViolinist :** Uh, how do you get the cute little faces? If you don’t mind me asking.

**FlowerPrincess :** Japanese keyboard

**PhoenixViolinist :** Ah, thank you. ^ - ^

**FlowerPrincess :** np!

**PhoenixViolinist :**  Haruka, what is an np?

**FlowerPrincess :** stands for No Problem!

**PhoenixViolinist :** Okay?

**SparkleTwinkle :** she actually stood up lmaooooo

**FlowerPrincess :** OMG XD

**Minami :** Towa, you don’t need to stand. NP means ‘No Problem’

**PhoenixViolinist :** Ah, I see. I still do not understand much of humans’ mannerisms.

**Minami :** It’s okay, you’ll learn with experience

**PhoenixViolinist :** Thank you very much for bearing with me.

**SparkleTwinkle :** awwwww Towaaaaa-chiiiiiii~（≧∇≦）

**SparkleTwinkle :** c’mere lemme give u a hug..! 

**PhoenixViolinist :** _Uh._

**Minami :** It’s okay Towa, just put away your phone and hug her back

**PhoenixViolinist :** Okay, Minami.

**FlowerPrincess :** awwww I wanna join too, where are you guys?

**Minami :** I’m assuming they’re either in their dorm or in class, if they’re together.

**FlowerPrincess :** yeah, they’re in their dorm! thanks~

**Minami :** You’re welcome. :)

**FlowerPrincess :** are you sure you don’t wanna join?

**Minami :** As much as I do, I am quite busy with some Student Council work.

**FlowerPrincess :** oh, okay! :D

**Minami :** Take care, and have fun, Haruka!

**Minami :** I guess she’s hugging Towa...

**Words_of_Hope :** hiiii ~ sorry I wasn’t around for a bit, I was writing down some ideas :3

**Words_of_Hope :** I tend to mute my phone when I get ideas ~

**Minami :** Hello, Yui.

**Words_of_Hope :** hey Minami! Where’s everyone else?

**Minami :** In a group hug. Scroll up to find out more.

**Words_of_Hope :** ah~ I see

**Words_of_Hope :** you gotta go too, right?

**Minami :** Yes.

**Words_of_Hope :** ah, okay ~ see you all soon!

**Minami :** You too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me suggestions for upcoming chapters! Thank you!


	2. Haruka’s in Full Bloom~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruka starts her journey out of the closet and Kimimaro knew it (unknowingly)
> 
> (names are the same)

**[Princess Squad]**

**FlowerPrincess :** minamiiiiiii

 **FlowerPrincess :** MINAMIIIIIIII

 **SparkleTwinkle :** @Minami

 **Minami :** Yes, Haruka?

 **FlowerPrincess :** :D

 **FlowerPrincess :** pls tell your guyfriend that I don’t swing that way

 **Minami :**...what?

 **SparkleTwinkle :** she’s annoyed that kimimaro thinks she’s gay for you

 **Minami :** Okay, wow, he’s really gone off an edge...

 **SparkleTwinkle :**  you don’t say?

*

**[Private chat between users ‘Minami’ and ‘SparkleTwinkle’]**

**Minami :** Are you 100% sure that she’s not gay?

 **SparkleTwinkle :** called it

 **SparkleTwinkle :** I’m not really sure, but I think she’s pan

 **SparkleTwinkle :** ask her for yourself

 **Minami :** What if she catches on?

 **SparkleTwinkle :** she won’t. I promise.

 **Minami :** I will trust you on that.

*

**[Princess Squad]**

**Minami :** Haruka, I have a question.

 **FlowerPrincess :** yes???

 **SparkleTwinkle :** nOT IN THE CHATROom

 **Minami :** Should I ask personally?

 **SparkleTwinkle :** Y E S

 **FlowerPrincess :** uhhhh what’s going on?

 **SparkleTwinkle :** Minamin has an important question for you

 **FlowerPrincess :** really?

 **Minami :** I’ll be in the cafeteria.

 **SparkleTwinkle :** good luck (๑╹ω╹๑ )

 *

Minami stood, leaning against a window, waiting for Haruka.

She couldn’t believe herself, she was blushing at the thought of having to ask her if she was gay.

She couldn’t tell if she was embarrassed or . . . she didn’t want to complete that thought.

_I can’t be in love with her, right?_

She then saw a silhouette from the doorway.

It was Haruka.

’Hi, Minami! what did you want to ask me?’

’I wanted to ask... if you really weren’t gay.’

Understandably, her eyes shot open.

’No, no, I only said that so that Kimimaro would stop spreading rumours that I was gay for you! Plus, I’m not exactly ready...’

’At least, you’ve got a start.’ Minami smiled softly at her.

’Uh, yeah. I’m pansexual. Mainly because I don’t really care about genders, or race, or anything on the outside. It’s the inside that makes the difference.’

Minami swears her heart melted right then and there.

’That’s... really sweet.’

Haruka giggled back with a wide smile as a response.

’Let’s go back to the dorms, okay?’

’Kay, Minami.’

Hand in hand, they walked back to the dorms together, regardless of the peering eyes of the other girls in the academy.

*

**[Private chat between users ‘FlowerPrincess’ and ‘SparkleTwinkle’]**

**FlowerPrincess :** you did something, didn’t you?

 **SparkleTwinkle :** what do you mean? ;)

 **FlowerPrincess :**...

 **FlowerPrincess :** sooooooo

 **FlowerPrincess :** where’s Towa? ;)

**SparkleTwinkle :** _H A R U K A_


	3. Towa’s Cuddle Sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towa feels something for Kirara, and Haruka’s got her back ;)
> 
> bit short this time, not feeling well today :/  
> hopefully I’ll get better soon

**[Princess Squad]**

**FlowerPrincess :** hey, anyone on rn?

 **PhoenixViolinist :** I am here, Haruka.

 **FlowerPrincess :** towachiiiiiiiii

 **FlowerPrincess :** i’m boreeeeeeddd

 **PhoenixViolinist :** Ah, perhaps I can entertain you.

 **FlowerPrincess :** please do

 **PhoenixViolinist :** So, how did your interaction with Minami go?

 **FlowerPrincess :** pretty good, actually

 **FlowerPrincess :** how did yours go with kirara? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **PhoenixViolinist :** I, uh, well... it was good...

 **FlowerPrincess :** sooooooo, what happened..?

 **PhoenixViolinist :** I, can I explain this in a private conversation?

 **FlowerPrincess :** of course ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*

**[Private chat between users ‘PhoenixViolinist’ and ‘FlowerPrincess’]**

**PhoenixViolinist :** So, Kirara asked me to come back to the dorm for a while...

 **PhoenixViolinist :** But then she just started hugging me..?

 **PhoenixViolinist :** And it felt really intimate, and nice...

 **PhoenixViolinist :** Then she asked me if I was free for the next hour or so, and I said the truth

 **PhoenixViolinist :** That yes, I was free for a while.

 **PhoenixViolinist :** So then we just kept cuddling on the bed...

 **PhoenixViolinist :** I want to ask her if we could do that again...

 **FlowerPrincess :** okay I’ve just been infodumped so much holy crap

 **FlowerPrincess :** but honestly, go for it!

 **FlowerPrincess :** kirara’s the gayest gay to have ever gayed

 **FlowerPrincess :** she 100% wouldn’t mind!

 **PhoenixViolinist :** Really?

 **FlowerPrincess :** hell yesss

 **PhoenixViolinist :** Okay then! I shall be more brave in my requests!

 **FlowerPrincess :** sure thing homie

*

**[Princess Squad]**

**SparkleTwinkle :** towa, you free for about an hour?

 **FlowerPrincess :** for another cuddle session?

 **SparkleTwinkle :** HOW DID YOU KNOW

 **SparkleTwinkle :** oh wait she probably told you

 **PhoenixViolinist :** Yes, I was just about to ask you as well.

 **PhoenixViolinist :** I shall meet you at the dorm.

 **SparkleTwinkle :** idk what you did or said, haruharu, but thank you

 **FlowerPrincess :** just repaying you for what you did for me :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me suggestions for upcoming chapters! Thank you!


End file.
